Torn Apart
by Zakksu
Summary: I should've stayed. I shouldn't have left Johan alone, but I had to go. I'm the Prince of Darkness, it's my job to save people, but what good am I if I can't save the one I love? And now, he's with someone else. What's worse. He's forgotten me, completely


**Torn **_**Apart**_

_Spiritshipping x Soulshipping_

_Now ain't that pairing set up familiar? x)_

**I know.**

**I'm awful.**

**I can't help it though.**

**REALLY! xD I can stop getting ideas any time I want to! (Yeah, right).**

**I promise to stop making new stories...ok I can't really promise that, but I'll try! xD But I have an excuse that might actually work! x3 See, I was writing a bit on _Absolute Boyfriend_ when I thought of _Transcending Hearts_ and realized...I needed to update it. xD I ran to write TH, but then an idea popped in my head as I was typing the story...and it was like taking over my entire BEING! I couldn't stop, and before I knew it, I was writing a -new- story inside TH! O.o Which is this very story right here by the way. LOL.**

**This will be angsty. I'm saying this now. Why? Because the title says so. XD**

**Yes, 5D's is in here. Yes, Yusei is also in here. (I can't write a fic without 5D's...I just can't! O.o I'm addicted to the show. Uh!) But there is a logically good explanation why! (grins) You'll see.**

**Yea, it's short...I'll work on that. Yeah, didn't feel like writing an entire lemon (HA! xD I should upload my lemon SS fic that I have xP) but I will the next -next- time x3 when I'm not half-dead asleep with a fever. O.o I love you guys so much I'm getting sick over it. xD**

**This is also a filler chap. Actually this and probably the next one will be filler chaps before the real plot comes around. Heh. x3 Well, I hope you enjoy the fluff!**

**Before it ends. (smiles)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. Will not own. Wish to own. Cannot own. Leave it at that...boo.**

**_Warning: Uhhhhhhhh, lime? Uhhhhhhh, I don't know right now...maybe violence? Er, cursing? Yea, that should be it... xD_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: _Endearing Fluff_**

He stood there.

Watching life as he knew it pass him by.

Hand poised upon the clear glass screen door, Johan Andersen saw the people--many of whom where his suppose "biggest fans"--strolling by; unaware of the young man watching them from his apartment, high up on one of the many luxurious structures that made up Neo-Domino City. He closed his emerald eyes from the world as he turned his head slightly behind him. Re-opening them once more, he swept his tired eyes across his home. Being a Pro Duelist made large-over-sized-rooms, such as his, an easy come by just by gazing at his outstretched patio in front of him. Heck, he even owned the damn roof with all the extra money he made. _'Ridiculous really.'_ He idly thought, deciding to dismiss the notion.

He slowly ambled his way over to his kitchen, deciding on eating something that was not frozen for once. Once there, he subconsciously wrapped the pinned up apron beside the door, mind too deep in thought. _'I wonder if he'll come by today.'_ He thought to himself, as he began to fill a pot with water. _'Then again, he tends to pop in whenever he wants to.'_ Taking the pot and placing it on the already lit up stove, he began to cut vegetables to make a simple miso soup; something he learned while his stay here in Japan. _'Should I make more just in case?'_ He pursed his lips, heart aching as he glanced down at his distorted reflection. _'I wish he was here.'_ His green orbs sadden as he softly sighed to himself. He was so caught up on his dampening thoughts, he hadn't heard the screen door from his living room-patio open.

The figure, brushing back leaves and whatnot, stood silently; his grayish black cloak flowing with the afternoon breeze. He scanned the room with his golden molten eyes before softly allowing a tiny smile to form across his lips. He stepped in, careful not to make any noise, shut the screen door behind him, and quietly made his way to the kitchen. His smile grew as he took a woof of the familiar aroma coming from within those double oak doors. _'Miso soup.'_ His heart leaped as he heard the melodic voice he longed for.

"What else do I need?" Johan, hand on his chin, tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering what else to add. _'Hmm, maybe some more salt?'_ He eyed the small white container with his desired ingredient and was about to grasp it in his hands when he heard a deep chuckle that sent shivers up his spine.

"I think it smells fine to me." The voice said, practically smiling through his words. Johan's body grew stiff, eyes wide, as he quickly spun around; heart frozen and out of breath as his emerald eyes locked with now hazel brown ones.

He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Before finally parting his lips slowly, unaware by him how the intense hazel hues shifted from his eyes to his lips. "Ju-judai. What are you..?" He trailed off, brows knotted together in confusion.

The young man, known as Yuki Judai, snapped his burning brown eyes back at the shocked blunette. His smile turning into a grin as he took a step toward him. "That apron looks good on you, like I said it would." Johan blinked before snapping his own eyes down on the frilly pink..._thing._

_'How did I? When did I? Uh, I hate this thing.'_ Eyes narrowed now in annoyance, Johan began to peel the offensive garment off; much to the displeasure of the brunette in front of him.

"A-re? Johan, don't take it off! It looks cute on you." Judai said, blinking and waving his hands in front of him as if that would stop Johan from removing the pink apron.

"I hate this thing, I don't even know why I kept it." He huffed, crossing his arms as he glared at Judai; knowing he was to blame. _'He bought me this stupid thing and here I am wearing it.'_ His face flushed with both anger and embarrassment. He turned around trying once again to pry the thing off.

Suddenly, however, he was pulled into a tight embrace.

Judai's head nestled perfectly on the crock of his neck as the brunet's arms wrapped themselves around Johan's petite frame. The blunet gasped, feeling his face blush as Judai tightened his hold on him. "Ju-judai." Dammit, he was stammering again. His heart pounding so loudly in his ears, he vaguely wondered how Judai managed to do all this to him.

"Johan..." Judai murmured softly before placing a delicate kiss on his blunet's neck. He heard Johan gasp, taking it as an initiative to continue, as he slowly trailed butterfly kissed up the blunet's neck, throat, chin, cheek, and finally his succulent lips which he's missed for so long.

Johan's eyes, hazy with the rippling emotions in him, closed as he returned the passionate kiss; tongues meshing with one another as he gave Judai entrance. The brunet, messaging Johan's lips, probed his tongue within the sweet cavern of his mouth; re-memorizing the taste and feel of his haven. Finally when air proved to be a factor of their hasty equation, they parted; both gasping softly, a link of silver linking the two. Eyes locked as Johan leaned his head down against Judai's shoulder, his legs suddenly losing the ability to hold him up.

"Judai..." The brunet smiled, loving the way his Johan looked. Taking him fully in his arms, he nuzzled his face against Johan's; having missed the feel of him. "I missed you Judai." Johan finally said, allowing a smile to blossom.

"Kami, Johan I missed you too." Judai sighed as he lifted his head, eyes now piercing yellow as he dove for another searing kiss. Johan sighed happily as turned to encircle his arms around Judai's neck, hands buried deep in cinnamon-brown hair. Judai's hands roamed from the small of his back to his hips, causing Johan to gasp.

"Judai!"

The brunet chuckled. "You look so cute when you're angry." He brushed his nose against his, loving the angry look his precious blunet was giving him. "So." He began, hands trailing down the curve of Johan's hips, causing the latter to blush madly. "Is the Miso ready?"

Johan blinked before gasping in shock. "Oh no!" Detaching himself from Judai, he spun around and glanced down nervously at his pot, wondering if the miso evaporated into a crisp. He gulped as he lift the lid up, hoping to Kami it made it, before peering down.

"Johan?" Judai asked, wondering why the blunet stood there silently and frozen stiff.

A pause.

Johan wiped his forehead in instant relief; his miso having survived his negligence. _'Thank Kami.'_ He smiled before shutting the stove off. Turning back around, he was surprised of how little space there was between him and Judai at that moment. _'Kami...he's so...'_ His thoughts trailed off as he felt his heart jump.

Judai smiled. "I take it the soup is saved?" A nod then a glance to his right, indicated to Judai how nervous Johan was. He chuckled once more, simply enjoy how adorable he was before lifting his chin with the tips of his fingers. "Johan..." He growled huskily, seeing the blunet shiver in want.

Johan bit his lips.

Kami this was too much.

A moment ago he was longing for Judai's touch and now he was driving him up the wall with his burning emotions. It took everything within him not to latch himself on Judai again. _'Oh God, Judai I missed you so much.'_ His eyes suddenly began to burn. The molten gold eyes flickered back to hazel as concern etched itself within them. _'Am I crying?'_ Johan blinked, feeling a wet substance trickle down his cheek. He gasped as he tried wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his blouse, but failed miserably. _'Oh god, I must look like a cry bab-'_ His train of thought ended when he felt Judai embrace him in a bone-crushing hug. "Ju-Judai?"

"I'm sorry Johan for taking so long. Please...don't cry." Judai pleaded, heart breaking as he heard Johan's soft sobs on his pounding chest. _'Johan.'_ Softly pushing him back, he kissed away Johan's tears as the blunet clutched the front of his cloak like a lifeline. "Johan, please forgi-"

"You don't need to apologize Judai." Johan cut in, sniffing a bit, eyes smiling now as he cupped the brunet's cheek. "It's not your fault." Judai smiled as he leaned his head against Johan's palm, loving the huge smile on his lover's face.

"Thank you."

Johan laughed. "You're welcome." He gazed at him happily, caressing his chin warmly.

Judai's smile brightened. "I love you Johan Andersen."

The blunet giggled. "I love you too Yuki Judai."

They fell silent for a moment before slowly leaning toward one another, eyes slowly closing as their lips met once more. The need for more soon filling them with the burning desire for each other.

The miso soup now cold and long forgotten by either of them.

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeeeee. Cute sweet love! x3 Loveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **

**I love Spiritshipping (sighs dreamily) I can't see Judai with no one else (I can see Johan with a rack of other ppl since he's just so darn amazing and actually, when you think about it, deserves better than that baka-brunette!) but his adorable fluffy uke-Johan! (I can't see Johan being seme anymore xP He lost it after the 3rd season. XD)**

**Tell me what you think. I hope it's good. OH will it get exciting though later on...heh heh. ;3**

**Ciaos. ;)**


End file.
